


От крови дракона

by Lalile



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalile/pseuds/Lalile
Summary: Мне кажется, так вполне могло быть...





	От крови дракона

У Визериса больше не было сил. Он чувствовал, что сходит с ума, медленно, но верно, совсем как отец. Годы унижений и торговли собой, не отпускающего ни на мгновение страха и повторяющихся ночных кошмаров, годы лжи о родителях и брате в попытках уберечь Дени от горькой правды — напрасно… напрасно… Огненное помешательство Эйриса, одержимость Рейгара и теперь вот собственное безумие. От судьбы не уйдешь.

Если бы у него был дракон или хотя бы дикий огонь, он испепелил бы эту жирную свинью, Иллирио Мопатиса, едва увидел его пытающимся лапать Дени у бассейна. Еще до того, как в ответ на удары кулаков Визериса, тот подозвал скрутивших Последнего Дракона рабов и объяснил, что хотел убедиться в отсутствии изъянов перед тем, как предлагать Дени вождю дотракийских дикарей.

Его Дени, сестру, любимую, будущую жену и королеву! Какому-то дотракийскому чхалу, халу, кхалу, тьфу… не выговоришь…

Обострившимся за годы скитаний чутьем приживальщика и нахлебника Визерис чувствовал неладное давно, еще с того момента, как они с сестрой переступили порог дома богатого торговца пряностями. У каждого из рискнувших приютить осужденных на смерть убийцей их старшего брата сирот были свои, корыстные причины. Как долго они останутся в том или ином доме напрямую зависело от того, получат ли хозяева то, чего хотят. Чего хотел Мопатис? Сначала, наслушавшись по дороге историй о том, что пентосийский торговец любит «играть» с хорошенькими мальчиками, Визерис понадеялся, что его тела будет достаточно для оплаты гостеприимства. В конце концов, ублажать благодетелей ему периодически приходилось с тринадцати лет, а в деньгах и новом убежище они с Дени нуждались отчаянно.

Но притопленные в складках жира ничего не упускающие, умные, жестокие глаза говорили, что их обладатель жаждет не утоления похоти, а власти. Не Визерис приковал к себе интерес Мопатиса, а Дени. От осознания этого дрожь бежала по позвоночнику. Сам, тонкий и хрупкий, толком не обученный военному делу (сначала не нашлось кому, потом стало стыдно демонстрировать убогость своих навыков перед и так почти не скрывающими насмешек над королем-попрошайкой, у которого даже нет собственного меча, посторонними) Последний Дракон понимал, что стоит кому-нибудь из сильных мира сего обратить внимание на Дейенерис, сестру ему не уберечь.

Он одевал Дени в невзрачные убогие тряпки, не только потому, что денег на красивые наряды у них не было, но и потому что никто не должен был заметить ее поистине королевскую, таргариеновскую красоту. Не выпускал сестру на улицы не только потому, что там их могли караулить подосланные Баратеоном убийцы, но и потому, что она не должна была лишний раз никому попадаться на глаза. Вечерами он приходил в комнату, где сестра тихо проводила дни и ночи, и рассказывал о том, что видел сам, понимая, как жаждет Дени тоже увидеть что-то кроме четырех стен. Но внешний мир пугал его, и почти всегда выходило, что в итоге он делился с сестрой своими страхами, а не красотой и разнообразием увиденного. Не тем, что она хотела услышать. Не тем, что нужно рассказывать маленькой, одинокой, терпеливой девочке.

После смерти матери Дени осталась единственным человеком на свете, которого он любил. Но до того, как Визерис увидел ее такой — в новом, открытом, роскошном платье, подчеркивавшем достоинства тоненькой, уже девичьей фигуры, он не осознавал, что Дени также и единственная, кого он хочет, кого способен желать.

И вот теперь ее первый раз, ее волнение и трепет достанутся какому-то вонючему любителю лошадей.

— Я бы позволил всему его кхаласару отодрать тебя, моя милая сестрица, всем сорока тысячам мужчин и их жеребцам, если бы таким образом смог получить для себя войско.*

Кого он пытался убедить этими словами? Ее? Себя?

— Радуйся, что тебя ждет только кхал Дрого.

Дени сильная, она вытерпит, в конце концов, сам он продавал свое тело за несравнимо меньшую цену. Уже нет времени ждать более удобного случая, лучшей возможности. Нет времени. Десять тысяч всадников помогут вернуть то, что по праву принадлежит им с Дейенерис, а потом они избавятся от этой провонявшейся лошадиным потом тупоголовой горы мускулов. Можно будет поджарить ему пятки на диком огне, волосок за волоском с мясом вырвать эту нелепую косу непобедимости, затолкать в горло бубенчики и заставить сожрать осквернившее Дени мужское достоинство… Кхал Дрого и Роберт Баратеон будут подыхать долго и мучительно, их тела многие дни будут резать на куски, плоть будет гноиться, а они — умолять о быстрой смерти, но не получат ее…

— Не буди во мне дракона, — хрипло шептал Визерис, чувствуя, как сестра испуганно замирает.

Драконья кровь в жилах плескалась уже знакомым и с каждым разом все менее поддающимся контролю бешенством, кровавой пеленой застилая глаза. Он должен, должен продержаться до тех пор, пока они с Дени не вернут себе Железный Трон. Тогда станет легче. Тогда, возможно, все будет хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> * Игра престолов. Первая глава Дейенерис.


End file.
